


If I Should Die Before I Wake

by radiantdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Guardian Angel!Cas, injured!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantdean/pseuds/radiantdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulfilled tumblr prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Should Die Before I Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're interested, my tumblr is radiantdean (:

Castiel walked as close behind the paramedics as he possibly could without bumping into them. While they couldn’t see him, if he accidentally knocked one of their arms with his elbow, he was sure they’d notice.

They were wheeling a man in on a stretcher, most of his body covered by a bloodied sheet, an oxygen mask secured over his nose and mouth. It had been a bad car accident; the man’s heart had even stopped while they were in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, but the paramedics all looked at each other, dumbfounded, when the monitor began beeping again.

Cas thought he deserved a pat on the back for that one.

The man, however, had remained unconscious. His breathing and heart rate were steady, but there was no brain activity. Cas stood against the back wall of the hospital room as nurses and doctors fussed around the patient, inserting tubes and IVs, checking the same vitals over and over again. Cas sighed in exasperation. He knew everything they were doing was useless, but he had to let it happen nonetheless.

When people finally stopped coming and going from the hospital room, Cas made his way over to the side of the bed, looking down at the man who was lying so peacefully.

“God, Dean,” he muttered, furrowing his brow. “What did you get yourself into this time?”

He pressed two fingers firmly to Dean’s forehead, taking an inventory of the man’s internal injuries. The internal bleeding and cracked ribs he could fix, not problem. Even the ruptured lung would be an easy task. But without doctors noticing unnatural progression? This was going to be a longer task than he’d planned.

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur. Cas spent his time seated in the corner of the room, his wings tucked behind his back as he leaned up against the wall. Every now and then he closed his eyes, merely listening to the machines and chatter that disturbed the otherwise quiet room. At night, when doctors finally began to end their shifts, Cas would stand and walk over to Dean’s side. He would sigh before beginning his night’s work, pressing his hands to an affected area, whether it be a scratch, bruise, or internal injury. He’d remain by the bedside until he was sure his work was done, and then return to the corner.

Still, Dean Winchester did not wake.

Doctors were confused, nurses pitying. Here was this young man, who obviously had his whole life laid out in front of him, and yet he was here, sleeping peacefully in this hospital. How could his wounds be healing, his health progressing, and yet his mind was still unresponsive?

Finally, one morning, the morning after Cas had completed everything he could do for Dean, a quiet gasp interrupted the incessant beeping of the heart monitor. Cas’s eyes flew open, and he stood, noticing that Dean’s eyes were actually open. Breath caught in the angel’s throat as Dean actually caught his eye. Could Dean actually see him?

The beeping sped up, and nurses came rushing in, hurrying to remove Dean’s breathing tube and other medical devices meant to sustain him in sleep.

Dean’s eyes never left Castiel, the entire time they were working. With those green eyes locked on him, Cas couldn’t help but blush.

When the room was empty again, Dean cleared his throat. “Excuse me, who are you?” he asked. “Am I supposed to know you?”

Cas didn’t respond, having never been addressed directly before, except by his brothers and sisters.

“You, in the corner,” Dean said again. “Who are you? And why do you have… wings?” His speech faltered on the last word, as if he couldn’t believe it himself.

Cas’s eyes finally locked on Dean’s.

“You can see me?” he asked softly.

“Of course I can see you,” Dean said, furrowing his brow in confusion. “Why shouldn’t I be able to? But would you please answer my question? Who the hell are you? And why are you standing in the corner? How long have you been there?” A fierce blush began to creep up his neck as he spoke.

Cas crossed the room to Dean’s bedside.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Dean,” Cas said gently. “I’m Castiel, your guardian angel.”


End file.
